


Unpredictably Unplanned

by shanisafan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Dill - Freeform, Gay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Will Byers deals with the unpredictability of coming out and being in a relationship.





	Unpredictably Unplanned

Will Byers wasn’t sure why he had waited this long to tell his mother that he was dating Dustin Henderson.

It was just that every time he planned out an important thing to tell a person, nothing would pan out the way he anticipated.

Telling her he was gay was somehow easier than the prospect of admitting to being in a relationship. Not easy, just the pressure and anxiety was different. His mother loved him unconditionally and proved that on more than one occasion, so his worry did not lie in the news itself. He just hoped it would happen when he was at his bravest. 

When he told her he was gay at fourteen, he was at his lowest point. He had decided to tell her on a random Saturday, preparing himself with a multitude of personal pep talks that morning. 

Unfortunately, he spent the day with his father. And Lonnie Byers did what he did best. Make Will feel inadequate in every way. He received constant jabs of “Will, you aren’t manly enough”, or “Stop crossing your legs like that, are you a woman?”, or “You are soft, you want kids to beat on you because you come off as weak?”

His father always took every insecurity Will had and threw it in his face, advising him on how to be like any “normal man”. Forcing Will to not even recognize himself by the end of the visit and bringing a vulnerability that shattered his spirit.

His mother noticed he was down right away. He slouched on the couch, with his arms crossed, and shoulders tensed. What gave him away the most were his eyes. They always revealed his emotions like an open book to all who bothered to read.

As they sat watching television she said, “What did he say to you?” An already strained tone of bubbling anger in her words.

“The usual,” Will responded quietly. “I’ll never be good enough for him.”

He knew from his peripheral vision that she was looking at him. He kept his eyes trained on the mindless show trying to stay neutral faced and failing. “Honey, you listen to me. Your father, he doesn’t understand you like I do. He was raised a certain way and pushes that on both his sons. It’s why I hate that he has partial custody. If it were up to me -“

“We would never see him.” Will finished calmly having heard this statement a million times. “I still want to see him even if Jonathan doesn’t have to now that he is 18.”

“Of course…” She said heartbreakingly, “You can see him whenever you want.”

“I can make him understand me.” He insisted stubbornly. “I know I’m the reason he left because he couldn’t handle a son like me. A son who is…” Will stopped himself before he said the word. This was not supposed to be how she would find out. He wanted to look her in the eye with every bit of strength and confidence he possessed when he told her. His father tearing that down would not ruin how he wanted to tell his mother.  

She was clearly holding back tears as she said, “It is important you know that your father couldn’t handle his life. Not any of us. Everything was too much for him. Him leaving was no one’s fault.”

Will fell silent sinking into his thoughts. When his father left, his impressionable young self believed he was to blame. The obvious reason being how he changed the dynamic of the family. His birth ruined the perfect trio of Jonathan, Joyce, and Lonnie Byers.

“I just hate how much he hates me.” Will sensed the beginnings of his own tears as his mother started to cry beside him. If he looked at her, he would certainly break.

“Hey, look at me Will,” He sighed and shook his head. “Please, honey.” He knew she would not drop it, so he reluctantly tore his gaze from the screen to her. “Your father loves you in his own way. I’m sorry he hurt your feelings. I’ll talk to him.”

“It’s fine. He didn’t hurt me.” Will lied quickly sitting up straighter. The last thing he wanted was for his mother and father to get in a fight over him. That would just upset both of them. “Really, you don’t need to worry about me.”

She put her hand against his cheek softly. “How did I end up with the sweetest boy in the world?” She kissed his forehead and started to get up to leave.

Those words sparked through him like a tree being ignited by a lightning bolt. The time was right even if the moment was all wrong.

“Mom wait!” Will said urgently, scrambling to stand up. She looked back with her head tilted and an encouraging smile.

His mouth went dry and his blood raced as he fought through the rising panic, “I was going to say earlier ‘A son who…who is…’” He took a deep breath. “Gay.”

His mother’s eyes filled to the brim with more tears. She put a hand over her quivering mouth nodding her head for him to keep speaking.

“Mom, I’m gay.” Will said without a waver in his voice.

She came over to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. The realization of what he just confessed brought his own tears flowing down his face.

The relief was overwhelming. He had been climbing this mountain all his life, constantly falling, scraping his hands, knees, and face, but forcing himself to grab that next ledge. Now he’d reached the very top and could see the view below was all he ever dreamed.

He cried into her neck wrapping his arms around her small frame. “I love you, M-mom.” His voice broke through a sob.

“I love you so much, sweetheart.” She responded.

Will still got choked up when he thought about that day. He knew his mother would be accepting if he had a boyfriend. That was not the problem.

So what was the problem?

He should want to shout at the whole world how he was boyfriends with the nicest, goofiest, and nerdiest guy. Someone completely perfect for him.

He told himself that he didn’t want his mother worrying because that’s all she ever did. She still saw him as a weak and lonely kid. When all he ever tried to do was prove he was strong and more confident than he’d ever been. He purposely invited his incredible group of friends over to the house all the time. Despite the bullying he dealt with on a daily basis, he was really comfortable in his own skin. He was not alone nor weak.

Will was pretty sure the reason he didn’t want to tell his mother was that he wanted to keep Dustin to himself. He wasn’t normally a selfish person, but dating Dustin was really special. Having this stable rock in his uncertain world brought solace. Something he didn’t want to ruin or lose. His painful childhood experiences left a layer of fear that he could be abandoned at any point. If nothing changed, then everything would remain safe and controlled.  

He told his brother, Jonathan, about Dustin from the very beginning. Before any of their friends even knew. He told Jonathan about the butterflies that flew in his stomach every time Dustin smiled at him and how his face would heat up if Dustin gave him a compliment. He would shiver each time they brushed hands, bumped into each other, or when Dustin leaned against him subconsciously.

He even told Jonathan about the most EMBARRASSING moment of his life. Dustin came up behind Will and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Dustin’s chest against Will’s back, putting his face right next to Will’s in a warm embrace. It was innocent and sweet, but it overwhelmed Will’s hormonal self that he practically pushed Dustin off and RAN AWAY.

That was when Jonathan told Will that he had to let Dustin know how he felt. When he tried it went something like this:

“Dustin, I have a crush on someone.”

“YOU CAN’T!” Dustin blurted immediately.

“I…what do you mean?” Will’s voice sounded smaller than it had ever been.

Dustin was obviously freaking out. “You can’t have a crush on a guy!”

Will’s heart broke at those cutting words. He turned and walked away, the rejection increasingly unbearable. He thought Dustin was alright with him being gay. He was always incredibly supportive. In fact, he was almost sure Dustin liked him as more than a friend. Could he have been projecting his own crush the whole time? An unfamiliar rage surged through his veins as he frowned and practically ran to clear his head.

That night, Dustin came to his house to apologize and explain himself.

They sat awkwardly on the couch, alone in the house. Somehow, everything always happened on Will’s couch.

Will had his arms crossed defensively, clearly on edge. Dustin looked extremely guilty as he said, “I was an ass this afternoon.”

Will nodded solemnly. Despite his anger, Will did not open his mouth. Confrontation was something he dreaded since he never wanted to hurt anyone. Except Dustin hurt him horribly. Their friendship was on the tip of ending completely. The possibility already made Will cry once that day.

Dustin took a deep breath, “You can have a crush on whoever you want, but I want you to know I like you.”

Will‘s blood ran cold knowing that Dustin just meant as friends. He responded back defeatedly, “Yeah, you are my best friend. I like you too, idiot.” He never called Dustin stupid or idiot because he knew it would upset him and yet here he was doing exactly that. This was why he hated confrontation, it only brought out a horrible side of him.

Dustin shook his head and reached out a hand to hold Will’s tenderly. “No Will…I LIKE you.” He emphasized the word with enough emotion to practically turn Will’s world upside down.

Will stared back in disbelief. His lips parted as he quietly said, “Oh”

“Yeah.”

Will smiled sweetly, “…Me too.”

Dustin grabbed Will’s other hand and brought him closer as he shouted, “SON OF A BITCH. REALLY?!”

“Yes!” Will let out a laugh of excitement. “That’s what I was going to tell you this afternoon before you were a jerk.”

Dustin hung his head in embarrassment but Will smiled wider feeling elated. In a moment of confidence, he decided to kiss Dustin’s cheek so we would stop feeling guilty. He brought his lips in closer. There was a rushing in his ears as he kept leaning forward, knowing his face was probably flushed. Right before Will’s lips met his cheek, Dustin turned his head and their mouths collided.

Both their eyes were open in shock and horror.

A surprise first kiss was not what Will planned.

He pulled back trying to sputter out an apology, “ACK! I am so sorry I was just going to kiss your cheek that was so forward. I am so so so sorry.”

Dustin placed a hand under Will’s chin to bring his lips back. Then they shared a proper first kiss. Mouths fitting together sweetly, Will bringing his hands around Dustin’s neck. Dustin’s fingers threading through Will’s hair and his other hand resting on Will’s knee. The kiss stayed soft and gentle and yet the room’s temperature seemed to intensify. It was perfect.

* * *

By now Will and Dustin had been dating for half a year. Dustin’s mother found out they were boyfriends because she walked in on them making out. Fortunately, she loved her son more than anything (except maybe their cat) so as long as he was happy she was too. She also loved Will and thought he was the cutest person Dustin could possibly date. She even called him “Willy”, which Dustin assured Will there was no higher compliment. 

They discussed many times when Will should tell his own mother. Usually, he would have a confident week and say he’d do it over the weekend, then chicken out. Dustin was always good about not pushing the subject but he was clearly starting to feel self-conscious about it. Ten weekends of Will saying he was going to tell his mother and then not going through with it would upset anyone. 

It became obvious Will needed to step up when they were walking close together after school towards Dustin’s car and Dustin seemed lost in his thoughts.

“Do you want to come over to my place?” Will asked softly.

“Now?” Dustin asked absently.

“Yeah...now. Do you have something else to do today?”

“No, I don’t. It’s just…” Dustin’s eyes didn’t meet his as they climbed into the car. “Your mom doesn’t know about us, so it feels weird to be around her.”

Will felt nervous by Dustin’s serious tone. His usual goofy-self was nowhere to be seen. “Are you worried about her catching us like your mom?” 

“I mean, yeah, Will. That was really embarrassing and I could barely look at my mom until we talked about how I’ve been dating you for a while.” Dustin sighed and shook his head, trying to find the words he wanted to say. His light brown curls fell over his face a little. Will reached out and brushed them to the side. Dustin took his hand and kissed his palm, then entwined their fingers. “I love you, Will.”

He smiled as his heart speed up in his chest. “I love you too, D.”

“And it kind of sucks that your mom doesn’t know. I see her all the time and have no clue how to talk to her. It’s just like ‘Hello Joyce Byers, I’m fucking in love with your son but you have no idea. Have a great day’.”

Will laughed lightly, “Please NEVER speak to my mom like that. She’ll probably pass out the minute you say ‘fucking’.”

He grinned, “But do you know what I mean?” Dustin’s eyes met Will’s searching for understanding.

“I do. I really do. And I’m sorry it’s taken me forever to tell her. I’ve decided I can’t do it alone.” Will squeezed Dustin’s hand. “If you don’t mind. I would really like you to come to dinner this week. It’ll help to have you there for support and Jonathan too.”

A wide beautiful smile blazed on Dustin’s face, making Will’s stomach do a backflip. “I’m there.”

Then Dustin was leaning toward Will to kiss him. He seemed to only intend a light peck but the minute their lips touch, Will’s body reacted. He wound his hands into Dustin’s hair, as he loved doing since the first time they started dating. His hair curled around Will’s fingers, silky and messy. His pulse was hammering as the world fell away. Dustin kissed him, long and deep, his tongue sweet and restless in Will’s mouth. 

Dustin dropped Will off at home. He decided to go change and would come over for dinner later.

Will asked his mother if Dustin could come to dinner. She was surprised that he invited only one friend but said Dustin was welcome anytime. Maybe it was Will’s jitters but her “Dustin is welcome anytime” seemed forced.

This was another reason he had avoided telling her for so long. Will had a suspicion his mother didn’t like Dustin.

Every time he said they were hanging out or he was going to Dustin’s his mother would wear a strained smile and tell him to be home by curfew. She thought Dustin was weird, loud, and goofy. 

Basically, everything Will loved about Dustin she didn't seem to be a fan.

Her protective personality and tendency to panic did not ease his thoughts. His mother was unpredictable. Which always unsettled him.

She still liked Dustin because any friend of Will’s was great in her mind. But he was Dustin after all. He does that growling thing that only Will finds funny and cute. Spoke too familiar and confidently with everyone. Social cues were lost on him in everyway.

He was the biggest dork on earth.

A dork who Will is dating.

Which his mother would learn about soon.

Just let things go right for once in his life.

Dustin showed up to the dinner in a button up shirt and clean jeans, no baseball cap, looking really great. Will was not expecting him to try so hard, and that brought his nerves rising to a terrible degree.

Will was already a shy person. Content with being a kind and quiet presence for people, who was only truly himself around his friends and family. 

However, he retreated into himself the entire dinner. The whole process felt as horrible as when he came out to his mother. Nothing playing out the way he wanted it to, everything unpredictable, and wrong.

His plan was to say, ‘Mom, I invited Dustin over because he is my boyfriend.’ before she even put the salad on the table. Except words had failed him. The salad course came and went, then it was dinner and Will had barely said a word. His anxiety crippling him with every passing second.

Dustin and Jonathan kept the conversation going, overcompensating for Will’s silence. He tried to drown out their voices and calm himself down with deep breathes. This night was going south and he had no backup ideas. 

Every couple minutes Jonathan gave Will looks of ‘ _SAY SOMETHING!_ ’ He wished with all his might he could.

His mother placed her hand over his, startling him. “Is something wrong?” She asked worriedly. 

“Nothings wrong. I’m just tired.” He removed his hand from under his mother’s and pushed his food around. 

He brought his eyes up to meet Dustin’s. That was a mistake because Dustin was clearly hurt and annoyed.

After dinner, Jonathan suggested they watch a movie. While he was getting the television set up and his mother made popcorn, Will grabbed Dustin’s hand pulling him quickly to his room.

He closed the door and turned around slowly. Dustin had his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

“We don’t have a lot of time but -"

Dustin interrupted him. “You literally didn’t say a word at dinner. It was horrible. I could feel your nerves from across the table.”

Will’s stomach plummeted in that way riding a rollercoaster feels, except when you are full and teetering on the edge of getting sick. “I know! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I panicked.”

Dustin raised his head but didn’t meet his eyes. “Why did you panic?” He asked patiently.

“I don’t know…”

Dustin seemed to be steeling himself for a horrible answer to his next question. “Are you ashamed of being with me?”

Will’s already huge eyes expanded to their maximum size. “What? No!”

“Because I didn’t pressure you to tell her. It’s more like I was excited to share this relationship with your family because they are important to you.” He raised his eyes to take Will in.

“Dustin…” Everything about this was crushing Will.

“But now it feels like I am pressuring you and I feel like shit.”

He wished the ground would swallow him. “I am just scared.”

Dustin nodded in understanding because Dustin was so patient with Will. The only sign he was irritated was from the thin line his lips became. “Do you want me to go? Cause I’ll go and you can tell her or not tell her. Whatever, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“D! Stop!” Will begged. “I don’t want you to go.”

“You know, it’s fine cause I’m not in the mood to watch a movie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked forward, kissed his cheek, and opened the door to leave the room. The kiss felt like a burn instead of its usual lingering warmth.

“No…please don’t go.” He whispered to Dustin’s retreating back. That all-consuming fear he would never come back was starting to drown Will.

As Dustin headed toward the front door, Will followed. “Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Byers. I’m actually going to go home.”

“Alright, Sweetheart. We’ll see you soon.” She said.

Will stood next to the couch as Dustin’s hand hovered over the door handle. Will was sweating and shaking a little. Every bit of anxiety flew out of him as he turned to his mother and shouted, “Mom! Dustin and I are dating!”

Will never shouts.

Only when he cheers after an exciting DnD round.

The room was deadly silent.

Her eyes widen as she gazed at her son flabbergasted. Her attention shifted to Dustin, who was staring at Will with his mouth agape in wonder.

She got up to face her son, placed a hand on Will’s shoulder then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Almost as tight as the one she gave when he came out to her.

She let go heading over where Dustin was frozen by the door and embraced his terrified form.

“This explains why you keep stealing away my son all the time!” She laughed kindly. Dustin shared a confused look with Will and he shrugged. “I thought you two were doing drugs or something.”

“Oh my god,” Will groaned embarrassed. “Do we look like those kind of kids? We play DnD in Mike’s basement.”

Dustin’s eyes sparkled with laughter. “I’ve tried to get him into _the pot_ and _the alcohol_ Mrs. Byers, but you raised him too well.”

“Stop it, D!” Will laughed and Jonathan joined in.

“Alright! You still need to get home? Because we have Ghostbusters on VHS.” Jonathan coaxed.

“Well, pull my leg why don’t ya.” Dustin headed toward the couch with Joyce patting his shoulder.

As they sat to watch the movie Will sidled next to Dustin and took his hand. All anxious feelings gone, only the lingering regret that he had waited so long to tell her.

His mother leaned over Will to capture Dustin’s gaze. She pointed at him threatening. “If you hurt my son…I will hunt you down…and kill you.”

Dustin swallowed noticeably. As Will moaned, “MOMMMMM! Stop. You didn’t give Nancy this talk.” 

“I most certainly did!” His mother admitted. “She’s a dangerous one. Too much like me.”

Jonathan grinned cheekily, “Don’t worry mom, I gave Dustin the threatening talk already.”

“WHAT?! When?!” Will asked in horror as he looked to Dustin for an explanation.

"When you told him about us kissing for the first time, it was terrifying because he was practicing loading your family gun while he did it.”

“Oh well, I can load a gun too.” Will shrugged casually. “Been able to since I was like 10.”

“My boyfriend is a badass.” Then turned to Joyce quickly. “Sorry, Mrs. Byer.”

“That’s fine. Will is a badass.” She said appreciatively. “Now, wait! I want to know everything. Tell me how it happened.”

They spent the rest of the night talking about how their relationship blossomed instead of watching a movie. It did not go the way he wanted but Will found himself thankful for the unpredictability.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
